Dramione Shuffle
by Mia Potter-Weasley
Summary: Shuffle Challange for Dramione. Romance, Drama, and Comedy. Ten songs and ten short Drabbles.


**FlyLeaf- I'm so Sick.**

Hermione stared at him with a falling hope.

She could hear his thoughts, everything was open and waiting.

They were trembling, Was it Selfish, to want him all for herself?

The room was empty, Besides them, There sick empty pleasure taken over.

Wanting, Needing Loving, They were sick, Twisted, selfish creatures.

***********1

**Seether- Plastic Man**

Perfection was pushed upon him. He wanted nothing more then to have someone be proud of him, to praise him.

He had become a fake creature, The perfect boy.

He could keep his secrets, and he could pretend that what he had was what he wanted.

Then she had showed up, With her perfect hair and lips, and eyes.

She had taken his hand and led him away from the pain. She had found his place for him, away from his cold past, from his unfeeling father.

And he made her proud.

*********2

**TaTu- Gomenasai**

Hermione could only stare at him.

Her eyes watered slightly, and he took her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I need you more then ever now." She began to cry, trembling as he wrapped her in his arms.

They had a one of kind love, like a dream.

Even if she had pushed him away at first, to protect him, she realised she could never do that again. She would need him forever.

************3

**Guilty Beauty Love- Vic Mignogna**

Draco smiled at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

She knew he was aware that it would make her melt.

"It should be a crime, shouldn't it?" He asked her, still smiling.

"What?"

"To be as beautiful as I am." He said, And Hermione swatted him on the back of his head.

Smiling sheepishly, He kissed her hand, and looked up at her.

"I'm a lucky guy, you know." He said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now, if you'd only stop staring at the mirror, we could go eat dinner." She said.

Draco Lead her to the car, Opening the door for her to get in.

"It really should be a crime."

************4

**Love Is War- Miku Hastune**

Love is war, and she was losing the battle.

He could make her melt in his arms, make her fall to her knees and beg him not to go. And he didn't even have any idea.

He knew her name, He knew who she was, but he just did not see her that way.

She did everything to catch his attention, until he cornered her in the hall one day.

"You've been on my mind lately Hermione." He whispered, and he kissed her roughly.

********5

**Madness Of Duke Venomania- Gakupo Kamui**

Any woman he wanted.

He could have any girl, any woman.

They came to him in flocks, and she was among them. Was he a devil in an angels body? He was damned for finding pleasure in the sin of the willing women.

Then she came, and everything was different.

"Lady Granger, How are you this morning?" He asked smoothly, and she kissed him .

"Dance with me." She begged, and so he did, Holding her close.

In that moment someone sent a curse toward them and She spun him away, protecting him.

Then the spell was broken, and only she remained.

****6

**Fall for you- Second Hand Serenade**

Trembling, He reached out his hand, and she took it.

The stillness of the night overcame them.

"We aren't going to fight this time?"

"No more fighting, Please, I don't want to fight."

"I'm falling for you all over again."

"And I'm hoping I'm not going to regret it again."

"I'm sorry, I'll be stronger."

*********7

**Fate Rebirth: Gakupo Kamui, Len Kagamine, and Kaito.**

Empty, empty, empty.

Without her there everything seemed to fall to pieces.

His heart was broken and unfixable.

The voice in his head called him an idiot for letting her go, what if she never came back?

But this was her destiny.

There was meeting of the sin, The were broken, broken sinners.

******8

**My Skin- Natalie Merchant**

Her hands were outstretched in front of her, trembling.

"I don't understand anymore." She whispered.

Bruises on bruises hidden by the long sleeves.

He saw them, He saw and he knew.

"Who hurt you?" He asked her, and she only shook her head.

"Love me." She whispered instead.

And he took her in his arms.

"I love you more..."

*********9

**Mercinary- Panic at The Disco.**

"Really, Hermione, How do you manage to survive and do this?"

"...Well...I just doge whatever someone throws at me, and apologize to whoever own whatever it hits instead."

Hermione giggled, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd apologize for almost getting killed."

"Wouldn't you?"

******10.

Well, That could have been weirder. I got bored so I decided to do a shuffle challenge. Though, I kind of want to continue some of these, Like Duke Venomania. Nad I had a really easy time writing Gulity Beauty Love XD Draco as a (sexy) ladies man.

Well, here are the rules to the shuffle challenge:

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
>2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.<br>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
>4. Do this for ten songs<p>

Hope you guys try it! It's a lot of fun :)


End file.
